


Speaking a Language I Don't Speak

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking a Language I Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Post-A Wizard of Mars  
> Notes: Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ using the prompt  
> “Well, I feel like they’re talking in a language I don’t speak  
> And they’re talking it to me.”  
> Talk, by Coldplay  
> Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for looking it over.

Harry Callahan watched his eldest daughter lean towards her boyfriend, conferring quietly. Papers were strewn across the dining room table, some with what appeared to be calculus equations, others with the strange, curved writing called the Speech.

Nita and Kit had tried to explain to him the spell they were attempting to write and its function, but he hadn’t quite understood. Their world was not the same as his, and hadn’t been for a while. Harry had become more involved with their wizardly world over spring break and the events afterward, but his main role was Nita and Dairine’s father.


End file.
